Hidden Emotions - A JimxSilver Slash
by Juuichi-San-Loves-Honey
Summary: (One-Shot) (My second JimxSilver slash) Jim isn't sure about his feelings for Silver, but feels undermined by how Silver treats him. He decides to confront the old cyborg about his real feelings, and ends up saying more than he would have liked. Silver knows how he feels, but doesn't want to hurt the boy or put him in a bad position.


Jim loved Silver. That was that, no if's and's or buts. However, he felt that his feelings were not reciprocated, so he hid them from Silver.

If there was one thing that Jim couldn't stand, it was feeling like he didn't do something to the best of his ability. He looked to Silver for opinions and guidance on how to improve himself and his work on the RLS Legacy, but recently Silver had been acting a bit strange.

See, the two of them worked in the galley every day together, they would cut up vegetables and meats that the crew found on nearby planets, and make delicious meals for dinner. Or, at least, Silver would make delicious meals. Jim was more or less the cabin boy that cut and peeled and washed dishes. He didn't mind too much, but he worked to the best of his ability.

When Jim first worked on the Legacy, he was an amazing worker, and Silver noticed. Silver would usually just give Jim a side-handed remark of praise or a pat on the back, but this alone would give Jim the strength to continue on. Silver increased the work load, and Jim saw his abilities slowly start to dwindle, ever so slowly. Jim would notice that Silver would give high praise and accolades to some of the other crew, Onus for his expertise on the looking glass, or the Captain for her superb skills in space. However, Silver's praise to Jim slowly dwindled, and it took it's toll on the boy. He wouldn't work half as hard, and didn't enjoy working anymore.

One day, Silver caught Jim daydreaming (ironically, about Silver himself) and decided it was about time to confront the cabin boy about his sudden laziness.

"Hey Jimbo, get off yer butt and keep washin' those pots!" The cyborg said, angrily. The boy looked up at the cyborg from his seated position and scoffed.

"Why? It's not like there's any point. They'll just get dirty later, right?" The boy remarked back, tired of Silver's pestering.

The cyborg sighed. As much as he wanted to be mean to the boy, he just couldn't bring himself too. Something inside of him told him that the boy was special, and even though Silver wasn't fully sure about his emotions about the boy, he needed to help, somehow.

"Jimbo... lad, what happened to ya? You used to be my best mate, and now yous slackin off daydreamin instead of washin the dishes?" The cyborg said, genuinely concerned, getting down on his mechanical knee.

The boy stood up abruptly, startling Silver. "It...it's nothing, alright? I just... need to be left alone..." Jim said, slowly walking away. Suddenly he was stopped. Silver had grabbed his arm with the cyborg's flesh arm. Jim felt the warm touch of Silver's body, something he had not felt in a long time.

"Jimbo... I... I'm here for ya, lad." Silver said, looking Jim in the eyes.

Jim tried to hold his emotions inside, but this remark broke down the wall that Jim spent so long building up. Only Silver could break it...only Silver...

Gripping the coat of the large bear like cyborg, Jim looked down at the ground and said, "It's just... I hear you talking praise about all of the other crew mates, but never me! I mean sure, you occasionally give me some small praise, but never anything like the things I hear from you about the others! I just want to know... how you really feel about me Silver, that will bring me to ease."

The boy started to softly cry, and the cyborg knew that it was time for the boy to know his true feelings. But first, a question to make sure the boy was ready.

"Ya really want the truth Jimbo? Then tell me what ya think of me, truthfully."

The boy looked up at the cyborg's face in confusion. He just told Silver what he thought... he was mad at Silver...wasn't he?

"Silver... I... I really care about you... I mean... you always seem to be there for me, even after the whole crew believed that I killed Mr. Arrow, you were still there for me. No one in my entire life has cared about me that much... but I just wish you would show that you care about me more often, because I... I love you...Silver..." The boy said, looking up into the cyborg's eyes and coming to terms with his emotions. He blushed, realizing the truth of what he said. He really did love the old seadog more than any parent or friend. He really truly fell romantically for him.

"I hear ye boy. Well, let me tell ya that I do loves ya, more than you could ever know." Silver said, and, making sure that the door to the storage room where they were was closed, he grabbed Jim's waist and pulled him into a big embrace.

"You see, Jimbo, I just couldn't risk the crew knowin I cared so much about ya. That's why I never say anything too good about you out loud, I'm afraid they'll find out just how soft I really am. Plus it would have been bad for you if they found out. I guess I may have gone a bit overboard recently by not saying anything at all, and I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, boy." the cyborg said. He had fallen for the cabin boy as well, but didn't want to start something where he wasn't invited. However, after this display of affection, he was sure Jim felt the same about him.

Jim's tears kept flowing, as he had never felt this kind of love before. Silver had only been protecting him the entire time, and now was even apologizing to Jim for how Jim was feeling about the whole thing. If anything, Jim should have apologized to Silver for being so selfish.

"You are a spoiled brat though, I hope ya know." Silver said, with a smirk, and Jim laughed.

Still in the hug, Jim looked up at Silver and decided to ask a very important question. His heart started to beat very fast, and he could feel the blood rush to his head.

"Silver..with your permission... I would like...well...I want..." the boy started to say, standing on his tiptoes, in an effort to kiss the man.

Silver knew what Jim was wanting, so he leaned down towards the boy, taking him into a kiss that sent shivers down Jim's back. Yes, this is what he desired and wanted. Physical affection from the man he cared about so much. He had dreamed about it for days, weeks on end, but it was nothing compared to the actual experience.

Silver reached behind him to lock the door to the room, to make sure that the captain didn't happen to wander in. He then stepped back from Jim and started to remove his clothing. Jim, being new to this, blushed, but did the same, first removing his shoes and shirt, leaving his underpants for last. Silver did the same, and moved in closer to Jim, to kiss him again, this time with even more fervor than before.

Silver did his best to try not to injure the boy with his metal arm, and used his flesh arm to rub Jim's back, which gave Jim the rush he had been needing. Jim used his own arms to feel around the large man's body, feeling it's girth and loving it.

Silver broke from the kiss for only a second to say, "Mm you're a good kisser Jimbo." A remark to which Jim only kissed him the harder. Jim then decided he would make the first move, and so he moved his hands down to the large man's crotch area. Even wearing underwear, Jim could tell just how "manly" Silver was, and Jim, already completely hard, got even more turned on by this.

He reached through the opening in the front of Silver's underwear to feel his large erect dick and rough pubic hairs. He started to massage Silver's dick, and Silver, not having been touched by another man in some odd years, was ecstatic. He moaned and thrust his pelvis forward, urging Jim to continue the pleasure. Jim took hold of Silver's underwear and removed it all at once, pushing it to his feet. Silver then did the same with Jim's boxers.

Silver then started to work his magic with his flesh arm on Jim's erect dick as well. It was longer than Silver's, but much thinner too. Silver used his mechanical arm to massage Jim's back and butt. Jim flinched at first at the cold metal, but soon found that Silver had practice using them, and could create an enormous amount of pleasure for the boy with it.

Silver then sat down on the ground, and pulled the boy into his embrace once more. Jim knew what Silver really wanted, and so he moved his head down to Silver's crotch where he took his throbbing member into his mouth and started to suck. Silver grunted with pleasure, and rubbed the top of Jim's head as he sucked him off.

Silver's dick was very large, and Jim could barely fit all of it into his mouth, so he focused on sucking on the head, which seemed to give Silver the most pleasure anyway. Jim used his free hand to rub Silver's chest and belly, feeling the fat as well as the muscle there. Jim found Silver's nipple and started to tease it, increasing Silver's pleasure tremendously.

But Silver wanted more, and he wanted the boy to give it to him. Silver took Jim's head from his dick and proceeded to lay on the ground on his back with his ass facing Jim. Jim realized what Silver wanted him to do, after all, he had dreamed about this day for so long.

Jim nodded, as Silver grabbed a canister of lubricant from the shelf next to him. It was mainly for mechanical uses, but Silver figured it would work just as well in this scenario.

Jim took a bit of the lube into his hand and rubbed it on his dick, as he insterted it into Silver's asshole. Silver gasped in pain at first, but then relaxed and let the boy do the work.

Starting out slowly, but increasing in speed, Jim started to thrust his pelvis in a forward motion, getting immense pleasure out of doing so. Silver got pleasure too, as Jim was using his free hands and some lube to jerk off Silver's large dick too.

The two reached their climax all too soon, but Silver uttered under his breath, "I can't hold it anymore Jimbo..." he whispered.

Jim nodded, as he was close too. "Silver... I'm gonna...cum...ahhhhhh!" He uttered as he released his seed into Silver. Simultaneously, Silver came as well, by Jim's hand, as he moaned and groaned and released all over the boy. "I'm cummin too lad...ooohhhhhahhhhh..." the man utttered.

They huffed and puffed until it was all over. Jim took his dick out of Silver and layed himself on Silver's large body, feeling the warmth of Silver's large belly.

Jim kissed Silver this time, telling him that he loved him. Silver was so happy.

Eventually, they released from the hug and decided to clean up the mess they made. Silver took a sponge and some water from the closet and washed himself and Jim off. Jim loved having Silver take care of him like this.

Putting his clothes back on, Silver said, "Wow, Jimbo... I haven't that much fun in ages. Thanks, boy." He said, putting Jim's head against his stomach.

Jim smiled and wrapped an arm around the cyborg. "It was fun, and Silver? I really do love you, I hope you know." he said, blushing again.

Silver cracked a smile as well, and the two left the storage room.

Jim knew that Silver would probably act the same way when the two weren't alone, but he was happy to finally know the man's feelings and have been able to tell him his own feelings.


End file.
